


Truth

by anniewhovian



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: anniewhovian.tumblr.com





	

“Lorin, wait!” Lorin stopped, the familiar voice making her dizzy. She looked around, eyes wide, but saw no one, especially not the person who seemed to have called her name. She cursed herself, cursed for letting him get away, cursed for daydreaming when she had better things to do, cursed for actually believing he would have been there. She continued to walk, pushing the thoughts from her mind. Finn coming back would never be more than a fantasy, and to think anything else would be delusional.   
Which left Lorin feeling very foolish as she was tackled in a hug.  
“Lorin, oh my god Lorin it really is you! Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you.” Lorin’s breathing stops, not only due to the tight arms around her waist. No, instead it was the person those limbs belonged to that sent Lorin’s thoughts swirling, made her forget to breathe.  
“....Finn?” Lorin’s voice is soft, her head tilted as she tries to wrap her mind around any reason the boy she had grown up with would be in France when he was supposed to be in America. Finn just smiles, pulling away and taking Lorin’s hands.  
“Oh Lori, I thought I might never find you. Momma said that you had started classes and that you could be anywhere right now, wasn’t it just my luck that I found you immediately? Oh, I have so much to tell you, come on, you aren’t busy are you? I’m terribly sorry if you are, could we make a time to meet later if you are?”  
Lorin just blinks, her thoughts much slower than Finn’s words, shaking her head slowly. “I’m sorry Finn, I have a class in ten minutes. Could we meet at the cafe at five? My classes are over then.”  
Finn nods with a bright smile. “Of course! I’ll be waiting, see you then!” Finn is gone before Lorin can even wave, leaving her more confused than she had started, and wondering if maybe she had imagined the encounter after all.

~

Her thoughts swirling once more, Lorin enters the small cafe quietly, immediately moving to her usual table. She absently runs a hand through her hair, waiting patiently for Finn, still unsure if the encounter that morning had even been real. Her fears are eased as soon as Finn sits across from her, a shy smile gracing his face.   
Lorin nods politely, smiling softly herself. “Hello, Finn.”  
Finn reaches over to take her hand, unaware of Lorin’s immediately tensing frame. “Lori, I wanted to say earlier how much I missed you. It was only a month but it felt like so much longer, and every night I’d think about you and home and…” He shakes his head. “I’m not afraid to say I’ve shed many tears over this month, but oh Lori I couldn’t stay anymore, I had to come home. Leaving was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”  
Lori bites at her lip, nodding a little. “I missed you too, Finn. I was going to write you a letter but every time I tried…. Well, let’s just say I wasted and smeared a lot of ink. How long are you staying?”  
Finn droops a little. “I’ve only been allowed a week to stay, I can only hope it will be a long enough time.”  
Lorin nods again, taking her hand back gently. “Finn, I….. Tell me about America? About your life there?”  
Finn brightens a little, grinning. “Oh Lori, America is so beautiful. There’s these large expanses of trees I can see right outside of my window, and the sun makes the leaves look gold. I’m set in an office, and it has such large windows, it seems like you can see for miles. I’ve gotten distracted from work by watching the scenery more than once. Oh, and there’s such nice little parties and events every weekend, my friend Sher and I have such a wonderful time laughing and talking at them, and oh you’d just love Sher’s dog Lori.”  
Finn takes no notice of Lorin’s increasing despondency. “Oh. Well, that sounds lovely Finn, I’m glad you’re having a wonderful time.” Her hands clutch at her purse strap. “Are you and Sher very close?”  
Finn grins. “Oh Lori, you’d never guess looking at us but Sher and I are just the best of friends.”  
Lorin nods sadly. “Yeah. That’s…. That’s good, I’m very happy for you Finn.”  
Finn hums. “What have you been doing while I’ve been gone, Lori?”  
Lorin looks down. “Reading, mostly. Studying. Going to classes.”  
Finn frowns. “Well that doesn’t sound very exciting, who do you hang out with now? Lowel and Will? I’ll have to talk to them if they’re being so boring.”  
Lorin shakes her head. “No, I haven’t been…. I don’t hang out with anyone, Finn, like I said I’ve been studying.”  
Finn blinks. “But why? You have plenty of friends, Lori, why just study?”  
Lorin’s voice is quiet as she stands. “I’ve tried to move on, but no one is you.” She leaves before Finn can respond, knuckles white around the strap of her purse, eyes stinging. She hoped he was happy with Sher. She hoped he would leave again, before she ever had to face the awful truth she had just spoken.  
No one was him.

**Author's Note:**

> anniewhovian.tumblr.com


End file.
